Alien Encounters
by Rosethorn Li
Summary: Crossover with Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts; Sakaki meets a moogle. Can you guess what happens next?


**Alien Encounters**  
Sometimes the creatures Sakaki sees are strange.

A Azumanga Daioh/Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Crossover.

Basically crackfic.

**By: Rosethorn Li**

* * *

School let out early because today was Saturday, and Sakaki was eager to get home; her mother had ordered her a special kitten book online, one the stores didn't carry, and it would finally arrive today! The thought of the cats, all cuddled up in baskets, sleeping on top of one another, sent chills down her spine. Sakaki hadn't been this excited since discovering that cats liked small spaces and the bike ride thereafter.

It was unfortunate that Chiyo-chan had to stay behind and talk with the Math teacher (something about doing especially well on the last quiz), and that the rest of her friends had other, various plans. She would have liked to walk home with them, if they would not have minded walk fast.

Sakaki felt a little lonely on the way home without them, so used to their cheerful chatter. Kagura more often than not walked at least half way with her, and Chiyo-chan came too. She liked it when the little genius came. Not only was that younger girl quite adorable (and a good friend), but it also gave her a chance to see Tadakichi-san, one of the only animals that would let her pet him to her heart's content.

On the deserted street, Sakaki traveled against the breeze, the wind blowing back her hair and bring the scent of flowers right to her. The flowers were beginning to bloom, spreading their fragrance far and wide. She could feel the faint warmth of spring in the air along with their lingering scent.

Such a nice day; the gentle girl stilled in the middle of the street, peacefully enjoying the feeling of the sun and the scent of the flowers for a few stolen moments. There was not often a chance for her to sit and enjoy nature; she treasured every chance.

Her eyes fluttered open to a strange sight, something that had not been there before, nearly incomprehensible to her mind.

A little creature, maybe a kilometer tall, so white and fuzzy it looked like a doll, was walking down the street towards her, coming closer with each bouncy little step. Its little arms waved back and forth in a such a way that it seem to be skipping, and the red ball of fluff attached to its head by some sort of thin wire bobbed lazily with every stride. Round eyes, black and bead like, took in the world, and only as it drew closer did she notice that it happened to be _humming_.

That creature was the strangest one she had ever seen in her life, and yet, it was just…so…cute…!

Too much cute. It was too cute, with its doll like features and soft, curving lines. Sakaki doubled over, a hand pinching her nose to stop the flow of blood from her sudden nosebleed, heavy shivers wracking her form. To see something this cute was…unreal. So close she could touch it, if she just reached out her hand and asked politely--

She swayed on her feet, overcome by sheer joy at the possibility, and staggered sideways, nearly crashing into the opposite wall. Solid against her shivering form, the wall provided a surface to steady herself against.

Leaning heavily with her back against the concrete, Sakaki was bent over double, hands pinched over her nose and mouth to prevent unwanted noise from leaking out . Blood dribbled from between her fingers and dripped onto her skirt, staining the fabric in an abstract pattern similar to modern art. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hidden behind dark bangs; another glimpse of the creature and she would not be able to control herself, the urge to touch it was so strong.

"Are you alright, kupo?" a squeaky voice asked from her elbow.

Startled, her eyes opened wide only to see a red, fluffy pompom bouncing right in front of her nose. "A-ah, ah," she stammered, for in her mind there was no coherent thought.

"Are you hurt, kupo?" it spoke again, noting the thin trails of blood on her fingers and chin.

"A-ah, I," but she drew a gigantic blank.

A white handkerchief was extended towards her, held by a fuzzy hand that resembled two fingered mittens. She extended one hand shakily, almost dropping the offering because she could barely feel her fingers. So close, her hand was so close--

In a sharp motion, Sakaki's hand returned to her face, blotting the fresh flow of blood with the creature's kind gift.

It tilted its head to the side and inquired of her, "What's wrong, kupo?"

Her shaking increased.

This close she could now see the leathery little wings fluttering on its back, how they disappeared into the soft fur on either side of its spine. They stood straight out, pointed like a bat's but a bright red color, the same as its pompom, instead of black, or white like rest of it. The small thing's wings fluttered just a beat after its twitching ears, the puff ball dipping and rising to a beat all its own.

Sakaki let out a high, sharp sound that could be mistaken for one of pain, but was in actuality her repressing a girlish squeal. It was just, just so cute.

"Kupo!" it exclaimed, jumping backwards into a defensive pose. Everything it did was adorable. "You're hurt, kupo!" It shoot itself and relaxed again, the rippling of its skin causing its fur to rise and fall. "Let me help, kupo."

Its little paws began to glow green, and that was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. A spring green light shimmered and twisted in ribbons around her a second later, and suddenly she was warm despite the winter's lingering chill. Comfort and warmth, like being hugged by her mother or sitting in Chiyo-chan's yard with Tadakichii-san's head in her lap, enveloped her, chasing away her compulsion to pet the adorable creature and slowing her gushing nose to a trickle.

Her knees unlocked themselves from the tenseness that had kept her upright all this time, and Sakaki crumpled to the ground, the little one's belly now in front of her face. She was no longer bleeding.

"There you go, isn't that better, kupo?" It nodded its head vigorously, agreeing fully with itself. Seconds passed with Sakaki breathing easily and the creature watching to make sure everything was alright. Something cute was right in front of her, and she felt happy to just look, with no driving need to embrace it, to feel it, make sure it was there. For the first time since she was a child, Sakaki trusted her eyes.

It perked up suddenly, as if remembering something, and turned to fish something out from behind its back. In its little hand was a block that looked and bobbed like Jell-O, but was obviously more solid than the food. "Have you seen anything like this, kupo?" it asked.

Sakaki shook her head slowly, wondering what it was.

It closed its fist, disappearing the item wherever it had been pulled from. "Thanks, kupo. Feel better!" Bowing politely at the waist in perfect form, the creature's red pompom's fluff almost brushed her nose.

Before she could reach out a limp hand to feel the fluffiness that was so close, it was gone, the creature walking at a sedate pace that appeared slow but was actually very fast down the street. It turned the bend under her longing eyes and disappeared back into the world.

Sakaki stayed put, blinking in wonder at what she had just experienced. Was it an alien, or some kind of bizarre creature that only appeared every hundred years? What had the green light been?

She had no answers, but there was one thing she did know: Something like that was too cute to exist just in her head.

Omake: What happened to the moogle?

The moogle disappeared around the corner, wondering about the strange hume he had just helped. Poor young thing was having an attack and didn't even know how to heal itself. How did anyone survive without magic at hand, he wondered.

On the next street, half way up and between a pole and a wall, rested a gummi piece. Just the part he was looking for! What a place to find it. He hoped it wasn't too dirty; there was no time to clean it. The others were waiting for him at the shop.

Out of the shadows behind him materialized a Neo-Shadow and three smaller Shadow lackeys, antennas sway as it searched for the most desirable heart. They sensed the moogle. The Heartless longed for it, the moogle's heart. They wanted it so very badly.

As one they jumped the unsuspecting moogle, darkness talons ready to rend the heart out of his chest.

In a smooth motion the moogle turned, one arm pointed up at the descending Heartless. They were almost on him, just a feet few above.

He cast Thundara.

Lightning struck them, turning the Shadows into wisps of fading darkness, their hearts disappearing into the sky, to rejoin Kingdom Hearts. The Neo Shadow was heavily wounded, and only required one more hit to vanquish.

The moogle snorted. Vermin.

He wiped off his paws and went about retrieving the gummi piece. Time to leave!

* * *


End file.
